MS-14B Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom
The MS-14B Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom is a specially modified MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type mobile suit used by Uma Lightning. It is featured in the MSV-R variations series as well as MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden manga series. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the One Year War, Uma's Gelgoog incorporated parts left over from the prototype MS-11 Action Zaku before the designation of the Gelgoog project was changed to "MS-14". It also has conformal tanks on its legs to extend its operating time. After the One Year War, Uma Lightning would use Federation materials and technology to upgrade the Gelgoog so that it could compete with newer mobile suits. The armor was upgraded by replacing the super hard steel alloy with Gundarium alloy favored by the Federation, but was fashioned in the crushable armor method favored by Zeon engineers, which disperses impact energy by breaking the outer armor in a controlled manner instead of relying solely on hardness. Another upgrade was the addition of magnetic coating to the joints. While Zeon did employ this technology at the end of the war, it is suspected that what is used on this particular Gelgoog is a more advanced form that was not developed until after the war. Also, the verniers were upgraded for increased output using fuel made by the Federation. These upgrades can be discovered through analysis of the machine's performance. Specifically, a spectrum analysis will reveal that the Gelgoog's targeting lasers matches those made with Federation technology, as does analysis of the flames from the verniers which reveal that the thrusters use a fuel made by the Federation. Armament ;*Twin Beam Sword :The same close-range melee weapon as used by the normal Gelgoog, it is also known as a beam naginata. Its handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts and has a beam emitter at both ends, allowing it to generate two beam blades by containing and shaping plasma via an I-Field. The weapon can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end. When not in use, it is stored on the rear waist armor. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. It was developed by incorporating the federation's technical data on energy CAP technology that Zeon obtained via Side 6. The beam rifle fires compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :An optional 3-tube missile launcher that can be attached to the forearm of the Gelgoog instead of the usual jet engines. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The same Giant Bazooka used by the Dom series of mobile suits. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Missile Launcher :A weapon created from the demands of Zeon ace pilots to be equipped with a simple, easy-to-use projectile firing weapon on their mobile suits. The 4-tube missile launcher can be easily assembled inside Chimera Corp's warship and ready for deployment in a short period of time. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit, and has an anti-beam coating to protect against beam attacks. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom's shield is arm-mounted and can be stored on the back when not in use. ;*Twin Beam Spear :The same weapon as used by the RGM-79FP GM Striker, it is an extendable rod with a pair of movable beam sabers at its tip. When the two beam sabers are pointing straight ahead, the weapon is in 'Rod Mode' and 'Scythe Mode' is when the beam sabers are pointing sideways. The weapon's long reach gives the suit an advantage in melee combat. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :The Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom can also use the same forearm-mounted shield as the Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. This small, light shield is constructed of Luna Titanium alloy, and is designed to primarily protect the cockpit and other critical areas. Additionally, it can be used as a close range striking weapon in mobile suit combat. Furthermore, through lodging the spikes at the tip into the ground, the shield can serve as a free standing frontal defense. This also allows the mobile suit to use both hands to hold large caliber weaponry and maintain a stable firing position. ;*Fedayeen Rifle :A long, high output beam rifle, it can also generate a beam saber for melee combat. Has claws that can also be used as a rake. Output 6.6 MW. History This unit was piloted and customized by Chimera Corps ace pilot Uma Lightning. Picture Gallery 54979UG744.jpg|Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom in 0079 U.C. 563UMA01204.jpg|Uma versus Yazan 0YU20120421.jpg 5631U10762D.jpg Gallery M340S34v4R.png M231V3432.png File:M34SV45R.png MSV-R_MS-14B_Gelgoog_Uma_Lightning_Custom.jpg Ms-GELGOOG highMobility yuma.jpg|Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom: information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Gunpla MG-Uma Lightning's Gelgoog High Mobility Type.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14B Uma Lightning's Gelgoog High Mobility Type (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art References External links *MS-14B Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom on MAHQ